Unspeakable
by ABundleOfDaydreams
Summary: Sirius really wanted to meet an Unspeakable and force the snobby cloak-and-dagger agent to talk.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately that idea belongs to J.K. Rowling or else I would a pretty awesome author.

"Sirius, I really don't think this is a good idea," hissed James, clenching my shoulder and attempting to pull me back. "This is a really bad idea. You know the rules, we aren't supposed to bother the Unspeakables!"

I ignored him, humming the Sharks theme as we zeroed in on the entrance to the coffee room. The magic alarm I had set on the door had gone off and this time, I'm sure it was an Unspeakable who set off my alarm. It has to be! Though the last time it happened, it was just the janitor, other aurors, and finally people just coming to steal our coffee. But this time, I'm sure it's an Unspeakable.

Closer.

Closer..

Closer...

_Bang!_

I stared into the coffee room and after a couple seconds gave a cry of triumph. There, standing next to the coffee machine with his wand pointed right at me, was an Unspeakable. There was no mistake this time, he was wearing the cloak with the hood pulled over to cover his face. I had finally done it, I had caught an Unspeakable!

"Sirius, now isn't the time to celebrate! This guy might just hex us into tomorrow because of you! What if he reports us?" hissed James, tugging on my arm furiously.

"Good morning!" I barked cheerfully, elbowing James in the gut to get him to let go. I walked right over to the Unspeakable and held out my hand.

The Unspeakable turned and stared at me, then James who was grumbling and rubbing his stomach. Back and forth his head turned to regard us before finally, his shoulders beginning to shake and chuckles spilling out of the black abyss of his hood, he gripped my hand. Giving it a firm shake he asked, "I'm guessing you lot are the reason I've been warned off the coffee room?"

"Yep! And now I've finally caught an Unspeakable!" I grinned, powering more magic into the wards I had installed at the doorway of the room. This Unspeakable wasn't getting out of the room until he introduced himself to me. Not a chance-

I felt the wards shattered and turned to stare at the Unspeakable who hadn't made a single move. No, this was my only chance! Once this one left the room, none of the other Unspeakables would ever come back and I would never get to talk to one of those stuck-up cloak-and-dagger busy bodies again!

"I'll make your day," murmured the Unspeakable. He picked up his tray of coffee cups and as he passed, patted me on the shoulder. "My name is Evan, it's a pleasure."

I spun around as he walked past me, but he was already gone.

Evan, huh?

That's a good name.

"Blimey, you got an Unspeakable to laugh Padfoot!" James shouted into my ear.

Way to kill the moment, Prongs...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately that idea belongs to J.K. Rowling or else I would a pretty awesome author.

1 week later...

_Attack on Diagon Alley _

"Damnit! Evacuate the people! Get them away!" I screamed to the trainees, huddling tightly together. "Don't even think of trying any hero stunts. You get them out! Now!"

The one rebellious looking trainee, Roberts, turned to glare at me. His wand was clenched in white knuckled fingers and his teeth were bared. He had the most potential out of all the trainees, a natural leader and good with spells. Roberts met my eyes, before finally nodding in agreement. The group of trainees were off, swiftly moving through the crowds pulling people into shops, to the Floo stations, just off the street and out of the way.

Spells were thrown and there were injuries and deaths until finally the alley had been split into two groups. It was an impasse with us at the disadvantage. Standing huddled between the two groups were student and family shoppers, paralyzed with fear.

"It's an Unspeakable," the murmur went up amongst the Death Eaters. It was a strange thing to see, Unspeakables were rarely on the battle field despite being another law enforcement department. That reputation had earned them derision from the Aurors' Department. It was one of the reasons I had wanted to talk to an Unspeakable in the first place. To learn why they were doing nothing in the midst of this way.

The Unspeakable heading toward us was dressed in dragonscale, his hood pulled over and a dark shade, most likely a space, covered most of his face. As he approached his wand flicked and beside him, made from the rubble of the alley rose lions, bears, and other large animals. They barred their fangs and placed themselves in front of shop doors and aurors.

"If you join me, I will have a place for you as a Lieutenant," purred the Dark Lord Voldemort. His red eyes gazed down at the Unspeakable, their devilish red flame a lit with madness.

The Unspeakable, standing next to me, did not reply. The silence went for so long even the dumbest of Death Eaters could hear his refusal.

"How far would you go to protect these people? These disgusting things?" asked Voldemort, twirling his wand lazily in the direction of little girl. She was holding the hand of a teen, obviously a student who had come school supply shopping. She hid her face into her brother's side as he drew his wand, putting himself between her and Voldemort. Brave kid...

"Everyone has their price. If I were to offer all their lives-" he again flicked his wand to the group of shoppers standing in the middle of the battle field. "For yours, would you sacrifice yourself?"

The Unspeakable tilted his head in consideration.

"Oi, don't trust him! He would never keep a deal!" I snapped, warning the foolish Unspeakable standing beside me.

Voldemort turned and considered us, before raising his wand up in the position of an oath.

"I, Lord Voldemort, swear on my magic that should the Unspeakable give me his life I shall cease this attack on Diagon Alley immediately and there would be no further spells cast from my followers and I," he swore and the light flared gold, signifying the oath was in place.

Immediately after the oath, there were cries from the people in the store. They all were garbled together, but you could hear it. The people demanding him to go and die, so that they could live. They're scared, but the selfish bastards they were. To demand someone to simply die so that they could live.

The Unspeakable made a step forward.

"No, don't!" I hissed, grabbing his robes. "You don't have to do this, it isn't your job to just let yourself be killed for them. Don't do i-"

The Unspeakable turned around and grabbed my hands. His were so small, and I realized that he was so tiny. A full head shorter than mine. He squeezed my hands as if to reassure **me **that it would be alright. He was planning on going up there and dying and he was trying to comfort me?

"Captain! Don't do it!" screamed a deeper voice. I turned to see another Unspeakable, this one garbed in green dragonscale. He was darting his way over, trying to stop the man beside me, but quickly, like rats fleeing a sinking boat, the people darted out of shops and grabbed him. They wanted to live. Let the man die. It's his job. They words echoed down the alley.

"You're name, tell me your name!" I cried, but the Unspeakable shook his head. He was smiling at me, I could see his lips, as if I were a distressed child. As if I was angry over nothing, a dropped icecream, as if his life wasn't on the line. He reached around his neck and pulled out a dog tag. It had the crest of the Department of Mysteries on it, and the simple code A01. I flinched away as he tapped it and walked away.

_I am the nameless, the faceless, the voiceless. I am a shadow walking beside a person. I swear to guard the Wizarding World. _

_They come first. _

Those simple words were carved on the stone wall outside the Department of Mysteries. I remember scoffing at them, saying that Unspeakables were never at the battles with the aurors helping to beat back the Death Eaters. I remind spitting next to that wall and I felt _sick. _

"Crucio," hissed Voldemort and the Unspeakable gave a violent jerk before slamming to his knees. He raised his head in defiance, staring Voldemort straight in the eye. Though he was shaking, the Unspeakable made no sound.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I screamed. Oh Merlin, what if he plans to torture this man to death before our eyes? Those selfish bastards in the shops can joke on it.

The Unspeakable, painstakingly spat out the words.

"A riddle. Isn't it funny that a riddle stands at the head of the purebloods' cause?"

"Avada kedavra!" hissed Voldemort angrily. The Unspeakable made no move to get out of the way. The green light hit him and he dropped like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Voldemort's laughter rang down the empty alley as he and his Death Eaters disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately that idea belongs to J.K. Rowling or else I would a pretty awesome author.

I stared at the body laying in front of me. I could feel my aurors shift uneasily as the green robed Unspeakable shoved away those holding him and ran towards the body. It was the responsibility of the department, the bodies of their men.

"Captain? Captain?" the green Unspeakable cried, sliding to his knees next to the body and pulling it into his arms. He shook it gently and it flopped about. "Please captain! Captain! Cap - Evan! Get up!"

"Evan," I murmured, that name so familiar. That was the name of the Unspeakable last week. From the coffee room. The one I made laugh. I swallowed and nodded to an auror. "Deal with the scene, get the healers in and start clearing the rubble. Start collecting the bodies."

"Sir?" he asked, turning to the green Unspeakable who was hysterically shaking the body of his comrade.

"I'll... I'll deal with the Unspeakables - Unspeakable," I corrected before turning on heel. As I got closer, the shouts became more and more angry than sad.

"Damnit Evan! Get up you lazy ass! On your feet soldier!" He yelled into Evan's face. "You're tougher than this! This isn't the worst! What about that time you were in a coma and you f-ing woke up and said goddamnit why didn't you wake me up for waffle breakfast? Huh? Where is that? Get up!"

"I'm sorry for your lose," I murmured, squatting down next to the Unspeakable. He turned furious eyes to me.

"You don't get to say those words. You didn't stop him from doing this stupid-" He began.

"I'm not dead yet, but I will be if you don't let me breath, mate," was whispered into the night.

We both snapped our heads to regard the body and were astounded to see a mouth smiling at them sardonically. The fingers of the hand that happened to be laying on the green Unspeakable's legs tapped slowly to get their attention.

"Merlin, how are you still alive?" hissed the green Unspeakable.

"Remember my bottlecap spider?" asked Evan.

"You mean you're failure of a first attempt at transfiguration and animation?" asked the green Unspeakable, a grin on his lips. The grin faded when Evan slowly shifted his shoulder, causing his cloak to fall open a bit. It revealed a spider transfigured from bottle caps laying dead on his chest. "Then you really did plan to die. You're not alive because of an elaborate plan, but sheer dumb luck!"

"Does it matter, as long as I'm alive?" Evan retorted, a weak grin on his lips. "I expect you to keep your silence, Auror? If the death munchers and snake face find out I'm still alive and they spared a group of civilians, I'm sure you understand the consequences. Better to keep your silence."

"Of course," I murmured. "Thank-"

"Don't bother," Evan interrupted, "Just get me out of here, mate."

"The department of the man down will handle the body," the green Unspeakable turned to me, his eyes sharp. "There's no need for the Auror's Department to play any part in the contacting of family and such. We'll deal with it."

"Of course, I under-" before I finished, the two had already apparatated away.


End file.
